Memories
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Yuuma, Vector, Astral dan Black Mist terjebak di daerah nggak jelas yang bernama Kou Teikoku! Sudah terpisah dari teman-teman, mereka harus menghadapi mara bahaya dungeon yang dibuat oleh Magi kekaisaran tersebut, Judal karena iseng bin males! Apakah yang akan terjadi? Apakah mereka bisa menaklukan dungeon dan memiliki wadah jin? Thanks for Review buat yang sebelumnya RNR please!
1. Prolog

YuGiOh Zexal Fanfiction

Presented by Kuroko Tetsuragi

YGO ZEXAL © Kazuki Takahashi

Memories

Language: Indonesia

Rate: T

Word:

World: AU

Pair: Yuuma x Vector, Kaito x Mizael, Astral x Black Mist dll

Genre: HUMOR GARING! Mystery, Adventure, Family, Action, Shounen Ai

Warning: terdapat karacter yang OOC ga ada yang IC SEMUANY *pasang sepanduk: DISINI DAERAH CHARA OOC YANG IC AKAN JADI OOC*

Chapter 01: Prologue

Summary: Yuuma, 7 Varian Lord, Astral, Black Mist, Kotori dan Kaito. Terlempar kesebuah daerah aneh di Mesir. Namun siapa sangka ada 10 kartu yang serupa Numbers tersebar di daerah itu! Namun Card itu tidak berisi Ingatan Astral melainkan—"Lhizzak, Zhamad? Siapa mereka?" dan kepingan ingatan yang berkumpul menjadi sebuah misteri

—Check This Out—

"Manusia memiliki kaitan ingatan dengan kehidupannya di masa lalu. Itulah yang ku percayai"

"Haa? Maksud lo apa Shingetsu! Udah ah lo diem aja! Udah nggak tau sekarang kita dimana, elo ngoceh kaga jelas. Sakit puyeng pala gue!" Protes seorang pemuda berponi merah dan rambut hitam bak antena kecoa *plak (kata kakak gue gitu)

"Gomen, Yokare to omotte!" seru pemuda berambut rada coklat tapi juga rada keemasan—namanya Vector coretaliascoret atau yang biasanya dipanggil Shingetsu Rei yang lagi asyik mainin duel padnya

"Nggak biasanya elo kayak gitu Vec, lo ketularan Dorube—Durbe maksud ane?" tanya ikan hiu *plak maksud ane Shark, Nasch, Kamishiro Ryoga,

"Nggak kok Nasch, oresama yang ganteng uhukpacaruhuknya Yuuma-kun yang imut ini nggak ketularan Durbe" Dengan nada yang narsis plus nyebelin Vector sukses dipukul pake Duel Disk *Auuu ama Yuuma yang mukanya 11:12 kaya poninya (cieeee *plak*)

"Tapi kok ini kayak Mesir ya?" Tanya Merag, Dia menatap patung Sphinx yang terpampang nyata melintasi cakrawala *ala Syahrohni*plak

"Iya ya?"

"Kalian siapa!?" Teriak orang tak dikenal

"Huaaa! Ada orang aneh!" Seru Yuuma kaget, yang lain juga tak kalah kaget. Pakaian itu kayak bukan dari jaman mereka

"Anoo ini dimana ya?" Tanya Durbe—anggota yang paling normal selama ini. Nggak kaya Mizael yang tsun-tsun tuh digodain Kotori,

"Kamu pasti suka ya ama Kaito?" Tanya Kotori, sementara Kaito cuman diem and stay cool padahal dalemnya dia nanyain hal yang sama 'Mizael naksir ga ya ama gue?'atau 'Duh Mizael kok Moe, imut, plus cantik gitu ya?' atau 'Mungkin Mizael itu jodoh gue?' dan semacamnya *dilemparkebulan*

"Enggak...A—aku ng—nggak suka ama dia, dasar fujoshi!" Tolak Mizael mateng-mateng tapi kayaknya ada yang kontras ni sama jawabannya

(A/N: Wajahnya Mizael MERAH kakakakakakakakakakaka *dilempar ke Barian World*)

OK OOT Back To Topic

"Ini Mesir, tepatnya Dahaad (A/N:Nama daerahnya semua buatan saya) Kalian ini siapa? Saya Horia" Tanya orang aneh tersebut—Horia

"Etto, Tsukumo Yuuma"

"Yang biru-biru ama item itu apaan ya?"

"Haa? Biru-biru? Item-item" Tanya Yuuma heran, sebenernya perasaannya nggak enak. Jangan-jangan yang dia maksud itu

"Manusia aneh yang warnanya biru ama item yang melayang di samping kamu sama disamping temen kamu yang rambutnya emas kecoklatan"

"Emas kecoklatan? Shingetsu" Yuuma dan Vector saling berhadapan, crimson bertemu violet mata mereka terbelalak

"ASTRAL!?/BLACK MIST?!" teriak mereka bareng

"Astral kok lo ama Shingetsu?/Black Mist kok elo ama Yuuma?!" Tanya mereka (barengan juga) ke spirit mereka masing-masing

"Mana gue tau/ Saya tidak tahu" jawab mereka barengan

-teroretoret-

Nah sekarang posis mereka udah bener Astral ama Yuuma, Oh iya sampai mana kenalannya

"Yang biru samping gue ini Astral terus yang item itu Black Mist sampingnya dia Vector—Shingetsu Rei" Lanjut Yuuma

"Yokare to omotte!"

"Ini Nasch—Shark—Kamishiro Ryoga" Nunjuk Shark

"Merag—Shark no Imouto—Kamishiro Rio, Durbe, Mizael, Alit, Girag, Kaito Tenjo, dan yan ini Kotori"

"Doumo" Salam mereka barengan

"Udah malem dan juga udara sangat dingin disini, ayo ikut aku, aku ajak kalian kerumahku" ajak Horia. Merekapun berjalan menuju rumah Horia ditemani oleh langit malam berbintang yang sangat indah

"Waooo~ Indahnya! Aku nggak pernah lihat ini sepenuhnya!" Seru Vector riang yah biasa dia kan pernah pura-pura jadi Shingetsu mungkin sifatnya masih rada nempel ama Vector

"Iya ya~ indah, lebih indah dari Heartland" balas Kotori

"Kalau saja bintang di Heartland juga kayak gini ya?"

-Memories-

Horia House

"Nah setelah makan kalian tidur ya, mumpung kamar disini nggak banyak jadi kalian harus tidur 1 kamar berdua atau bertiga"

"Aku pasti ama Yuuma-kun!" Sahut Vector

"Aku sama siapa!? Kan aku perempuan sendiri!?" Protes Kotori

"Kau melupakanku HAH?!" protes Merag, iapun menjitak Kotori

"Aku perempuan kok" Jawab Horia

"HEEEEEEEEE?!"

"Kalau gitu aku akan tidur dengan Kotori-san dan Merag-san"

"Rio saja cukup"

"Oh iya Rio-san" ralat Horia

"Aku dengan Durbe aja—" Mizael

"—Nggak, Durbe akan tidur denganku" Nasch pimpinan Varian udah berbicara, sementara Kaito masih stay cool padahal hatinya berkata : 'Duh... Kenapa Mizael nggak mau sekamar ama gue?'

"Mizael sekamar sama Kaito aja!" Ajak Yuuma

"HAAH?! Sama dia?! OGAH!" Sahut Mizael

"Idih! Kayak gue mau aja sekamar ama lo, dobel what? What? Tripel iyuuh! Iyuuh! Iyuuh!" Balas Kaito dengan alaynya bak salah satu pemeran sinetron Ay*h M**ga** A** Be*b*d* padahal hatinya teriris silet karatan

"Yah kan ga ada kamar lagi"

"Hmmm. Yaudah deh! Mizae gue mau sekamar ama elo, tapi bukan berarti gue peduli ama kamu, supaya kamu nggak tidur diluar—nodayo" Sahut Kaito. Merekapun tertidur dengan nyenyak dikamar masing-masing

—Yuuma & Shingetsu Room—

"Nee Shingetsu, apa kamu nggak ngerasa aneh sama tatonya Horia-san" Yuuma

"Ha? Emang dia pake Tato?" Vector

"Iya lah~" Black Mist

"Ya emangsih tapi nggak jelas burem, ketutupan baju" Astral

"Urusin itu besok aja, ayo tidur!"

-ToBeContinued-

Entah kenapa saya sekarang suka masangin Shark ama Dorube~ *goyang gayung*

Oh iya BTW Horia itu bukan OC melainkan dia salah satu Numbers, cluenya number yang paling sering muncul di setiap FF saya! Dan dia di genderbent disini gampang aja si pasti tau dah kalau baca semua ff YGO Zexal saya

Dah~ partner saya nggak bisa datang karena ada urusan, Oh iya dia juga main lo di FF ini jyaa~~

Sampai jumpa chap depan! *byebye*

Untuk Horia

Dia punya rambut platinum blonde, mata merah crimson kayak Yuuma dengan poni golden, dia pakai pakaian ala jaman Mesir gitu. Sisanya masih misterius dia punya tato yang masih misterius karena nggak jelas kelihatannya

MySelFromOnceUponTime

Kuroko(Tetsuragi)Tetsuya


	2. ZN 1: Mysteryous Number, Zexal Number!

YuGiOh Zexal Fanfiction

Presented by Kuroko Tetsuragi

YGO ZEXAL © Kazuki Takahashi

Memories

Language: Indonesia

Rate: T

Word:

World: AU

Pair: Yuuma x Vector, Kaito x Mizael, Astral x Black Mist dll

Genre: HUMOR GARING! Mystery, Adventure, Family, Action, Shounen

Warning: terdapat karacter yang OOC ga ada yang IC SEMUANY *pasang sepanduk: DISINI DAERAH CHARA OOC YANG IC AKAN JADI OOC* DRAMA ALA SINETRON

Summary: Yuuma, 7 Varian Lord, Astral, Black Mist, Kotori dan Kaito. Menjalani kehidupan baru di Dahaad, Tiba-tiba saja mereka diterkejutkan dengan sebuah card yang misterius, dan kenapa kartu itu nggak respons Astral yang Original Number. Petualangan yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai! "Jadi maksudmu Lizzhak itu ZEXAL?" YAOI, YURI, STRAIGHT

"_**blahblahblah"**_: Flashback atau mimpi

Zexal Number 01: Mysteryous Number Card, ZEXAL Number!?

—Check This Out—

"_**Lizzhak, Shamad, jangan main jauh-jauh. Entar kalau ditemukan oleh prajurit bisa gawat"**_

"_**Hai` Oka-sama!" sahut kedua anak itu, rambutnya hitam sedangkan yang satunya berwarnya coklat keemasan**_

"_**Nee Lhizzak! Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?"**_

"_**Jangan! Kita harus dengar apa kata—"**_

"_**yuuma-kun... woy! Yuuma-kun"**_

"_**eh?"**_

"Hoy! Yuuma-kun! Bangun!" Seru seorang pemuda berseragam Heartland gakuen sambil memukul-mukul pipi yang bernama Yuuma, sementara yang dibangunin Cuma mengerang kecil lalu mulai membuka matanya perlahan

"Hmm, Shingetsu. Udah pagi ya?"

"Yuuma-kun ini udah SIANG tahu! Kamu itu susah sekali dibangunin!" Protes Shingetsu—Vector pada pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni magentha tersebut

"Eh udah siang ya, gomen..." Yuuma menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, atau mungkin emang gatal karena kagak pernah keramas kali ya *plak

"Tuh Horia-san ngajakin sarapan"

"Lho katanya udah siang?" tanya Yuuma dengan swt besar, 'Dasar Shingetsu' batinnya sebal. Diapun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya diikuti Astral yang mengekor dibelakangnya

"Pagi, Yuuma-kun" sapa Horia, wanita berpakaian ala mesir itu menyiapkan makanan untuk semuanya dibantu Kotori dan Merag

"Ini ada Duel Meshi special buatanku, tadi diajarin sih sama Kotori-san. Douzo Yuuma-kun" kata Horia sambil memberi sepiring penuh Duel Meshi

"Hua~ Arigatou Horia-san! Itadakimasu!" –Hap- Yuuma mulai memakan duel meshi buatan Horio, tiba-tiba matanya berbinar-binar gaje

"Huaah~~ enak, ada dagingnya~~" pujinya sementara Horia hanya bisa tersenyum

"Syukurlah kalau kamu menyukainya Yuuma-kun" kata Horia sambil tersenyum manis

"Horia-san tinggalnya sendiri?" Tanya Merag, gadis berambut biru tosca ini lagi asyik makan makanan khas mesir katanya. Sementara Horia yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecut

"Dulu aku tinggal dengan dua orang anakku, namanya Lizzhak dan Shamad"

"—! Uhuk! Uhuk! A—Apa? Lizzhak? Shamad?" Tanya Yuuma terbatuk-batuk karena pas denger itu dia keselek ama duel meshi (biasa Yuuma kan kalau makannya sekali hap langsung telen)

"Nih minum air dulu Yuuma-kun" Saran Vector sambil ngasih segelas air, duuh calon suami siaga *plak yang langsung disambar oleh sang uke *dilempar ke mars*

"Tunggu dulu Yuuma-kun, kau tahu Lizzhak dan Shamad?" tanya Horia

"Aku bukannya tahu sih, cuman tadi aku denger nama itu dimimpiku" jawab Yuuma

"Mimpi?"

"Ya, mimpi"

"Terus anak anda sekarang dimana?"

"Dia meninggal, dibunuh prajurit—dan suamiku Alexandra menghilang entah kemana"

"Ah, aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu" Merag merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuka masa lalu kelam Horia

"Ya Nggak apa kok Rio-san, wajar kok, kalian kan baru disini. Jadi nggak tau kan" kata Horia

"Ah tapi—"

"Nggak apa-apa kok—"

"—Lizzhak, dan Shamad. Anakku itu mirip sekali dengan Yuuma-kun dan juga Shingetsu -kun" kata Horia lagi, ia menatap dua bocah berwajah Uke (tapi Vector seme lo~~) tersebut lalu tersenyum kecil

"Hah?" Mereka saling bertatapan, baru beberapa detik Yuuma membuang mukanya ke tong sampah terdekat *plak maksudnya kearah lain, inilah akibat jika berteman dengan Shark dan Kaito yang Tsunderenya minta ampun alhasil Ke-tsundere-an mereka sedikit tertular ke Yuuma.

"Ya juga, dimimpi itu aku jadi merasa melihat diriku dan Shingetsu versi kecil"

"Oh iya apakah anda memiliki Tato?" tanya Yuuma, Horia membelalakkan matanya

"Mou Yuuma! Lo kok masih aja nanyain hal itu sih?" tanya Black Mist yang melayang di sambil Vector

"Tato ya? Aku punya... ini" dia sedikit melorotkan pakaiannya sehingga tampak jelas tato yang tergores dari bahu kanannya sampai punggung, tato yang terukir angka 39 dalam tulisan ala dunia Astral

"Ini bukannya bahasa dunia Astral ya? Ya, kan Astral."

"Hmm sejujurnya aku ini dikutuk, aku terlahir dengan tanda kutukan ini. Sehingga aku dijauhi oleh orang-orang disini"

"Tunggu itu bukannya angka tiga puluh sembilan ya?" tanya Nasch

Tiba-tiba semua hening

"39...? Masakka..."

"KIBOU OU HOPE!" teriak mereka berbarengan

"Kibou ou... hope? Apa itu?" tanya Horia sementara Vector memotret tato itu dengan d-padnya (emang bisa?)

"Iya, tato ini persis dengan yang ada di bahu sebelah kanan Hope" komentar yang lainnya sementara yang punya tato diabaikan

"Anoo... Hope itu apa ya?"

"Eh? Aduh gimana ngejelasinnya ya, dia monster card!" Jelas Yuuma

"WOY! Aku ingin jalan-jalan, aku bosan dirumah terus" Protes Alit, memotong acara diskusi tentang tato Horia yang mirip kayak punya Hope

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar, lumayan kan untuk mengenali kalian yang dari masa depan"

"Masa depan, emang ini tahun berapa?" Tanya Merag

"1290 A.D"

"What?! 1290?! Nggak salah denger kuping ane?"

"nggak, kalian nggak dengar kok, ya sudah ayo ganti pakaian kalian, kalian sudah mandi kan?"

"Yuuma-kun belum mandi hihihihi" Jawab Vector dengan kikikan setannya

"Aku mandi dulu kalau gitu" Kata Yuuma.

"Ini pakaiannya" Yuuma pun mengambil pakaian yang diberi oleh Horia, yang lainnya pun bergegas berganti pakaian

—Several Minutes later—

Semuanya sudah siap dengan pakaian masing-masing serta dengan jubah bertudung bak pelangi, mulai dari Merag yang warnanya putih, Nasch Violet, Vector abu-abu, Mizael Kuning, Durbe Biru, Kaito Silver, Yuuma dan Alit Merah, Kotori hijau, Gilag peach. Cuman Horia saja yang jubahnya normal

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan! Aku ingin Melihat Sphinx!" Seru Yuuma dan Alit, chara yang paling hiperaktif se fanfic ini

"Yasudah, karena jarak dari sini ke Sphinx jauh, jadi kita akan naik unta, aku punya unta yang cukup untuk kalian, 3 orang naik satu unta ya?" Jelas Horia. Mari kita urut

Unta 1: Horia, Kotori, Merag

Unta 2: Vector, Yuuma, Alit

Unta 3: Durbe, Nasch, Girag

Unta 4: Mizael, Kaito

"KENAPA AKU HARUS SAMA KAITO/MIZAEL!?" Protes mereka berbarengan, lalu saling lempar deathglare

"Yaudah ah kalian juga jangan banyak protes!" Namun dengan deathglare Merag merekapun kisut

"Ayo kita kesana!"

—Memories—

—In Sphinx Area—

"Ayo masuk" ajak Horia, sementara yang lain hanya menatap sphinx yang ada disana.

"Aku ingin lihat tiga kartu dewa, Obelisk The Tormentor, Ra the Winged Dragon dan juga Osiris the Slifer Dragon, juga aku ingin mempelajari sejarah Sphinx secara langsung" pinta Durbe, tuh anak kalau yang udah menyangkut sejarah aja langsung aja. Haaah dasar encyclopedia berjalan

"Ini kartu apa?" Tanya Yuuma ia menatap kartu aneh itu, tiba sebuah cahaya keluar dari kartu itu membuat semua orang tercengang. Cahaya itu lantas menghilang menyisakan Yuuma yang kebingungan

"Apa yang terjadi Yuuma—Hah!" Pertanyaan Astral terhenti karena melihat apa yang dipegang Yuuma

"Zexal Number 01: Fadeway" Astral membaca nama Kartu itu, semua orang datang dan berkumpul mengelilingi kartu yang dipegang Yuuma.

"Kartu apa ini?" Tanya Yuuma, Astral mengambil Kartu itu dari Yuuma, siapa tau akan bereaksi dengan Astral. Namun hasilnya—

"Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yuuma, yang dibalas gelengan dari Astral

"—Nihil"

Yuuma mengambil kembali kartu itu tiba-tiba cahaya aneh itu muncul lagi, kartu itu hancur jadi serpihan kecil-kecil

"K—Kartunya!" Seru semuanya panik, partikel-partikel dari kartu itu mulai masuk kedalam tubuh Yuuma diikuti cahaya menyilaukan yang mengharuskan mereka menutup mata mereka

"Kartunya masuk kedalam tubuh Yuuma?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Cahaya menyilaukan itu menghilang, orang-orang disana mulai membuka matanya pelan dan yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah tubuh Yuuma yang tak sadarkan diri

"YUUMA!"

—Memories—

"Bagaimana ini, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Kotori panik, dia sahabat Yuuma dari kecil jadi dialah yang paling khawatir, semua orang juga khawatir sih

"kami tidak tahu, yang pastinya itu ada hubungannya sama Zexal number." Jelas Astral, Emperor Key lagi dibawa Kotori soalnya.

—Yuuma's POV—

"Huakkhh!" Aku reflek bangun dari tempat ku berada, ini dimana? Kok kayak rumahnya Horia

"D—Daijobu ka, Yuuma-kun?" Tanya Shingetsu yang baru saja masuk dari luar diikuti yang lainnya

'Apa-apaan itu tadi" Aku menyeka keringat yang bercucuran dari keningku. Aku menatap semuanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum manis

"Nggak apa-apa kok Minna-san! Cuman sedikit mimpi buruk aja kok~" sahutku, semua menghela nafas lega. Kecuali Shingetsu, tampangnya masih kurang percaya begitupula dengan Astral

"Kamu serius Yuuma-kun?"

"Kamu tidak berbohong kan Yuuma?" emang susah berbohong sama mereka, tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka nggak boleh tau. Aku harus nyembunyiin ini semua dari mereka

"Suwer! Aku nggak kenapa-napa kok Shingetsu, Astral" Aku memperlebar senyumanku dan akhirnya dibalas dengan senyum kecil

"Ah~ Yokatta"

"Baiklah kalau kau berkata seperti itu, Yuuma. Aku percaya padamu"

Maaf teman-teman bukannya aku tidak percaya sama kalian, cuman aku nggak yakin harus bilang apa sama mereka

"Tapi kenapa kamu sempet pingsan, Yuuma" Tanya Kotori, ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'daijoubu' atau apapun itu.

"A—aku juga nggak tau hehehe, mungkin efek dari Zexal Number yang masuk kedalam tubuhku tadi ya?" jawabku

"Tunggu, kayaknya ada yang aneh deh, Zexal Number, itu artinya NUMBERS kan. Sedangkan Astral yang ORIGINAL NUMBERS aja ga di respon kok Yuuma iya sih? Aneh kan?" tanya Kaito dengan penekanan pada beberapa kata

"Setuju sama Kaito" balas Kotori, diikuti Astral, Black Mist dan lain-lain

"Juga nggak mungkin karena ada ZEXALnya kalo nggak ada ASTRAL ya ga mungkin ada ZEXAL ya kan?" sambung Astral

"Ya juga ya, kok aneh" akupun ikut nimbrung. Apa yang terjadi padaku

"Atau jangan-jangan—"

"Sebenernya Yuuma itu punya kekuatan aneh didalam tubuhnya yang kita tak tau, lagi"

"yaudah itu ngomonginnya nanti aja dulu, sudah malam, ayo kita makan dulu. Kalau perut lapar nggak mungkin bisa mikir kan?" Kata Horia yang baru nyempil diantara mereka

—End of Yuuma's POV—

—Memories—

Semua makan dengan khusyuk, keuali Yuuma. Dia nggak makan lahap kaya tadi pagi. Meskipun ia nggak makan siang karena pingsan tadi namun ia merasa tidak nafsu makan. Kejadian saat iya dalam alam tak sadar masih terngiang dipikirannya. Dia mengelengkan kepalanya

"_**Kamu itu Cuma anak yang dikutuk!"**_

"_**Anak yang dikutuk, memiliki kekuatan terkutuk yang bernama ZEXAL! Jelmaan penyihir! Harus dibakar!"**_

Plak!—tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuat Yuuma kembali kealam nyata dan dilihatnya Vector dengan Harisen yang entah dapat darimana, tatapannya pun sangat tajam dan dingin

"Itte yo Shingetsu!—" Yuuma terdiam. Ia menatap Vector yang kayaknya tau kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa yang selama ini Yuuma-kun sembunyikan dari tadi?"

"Nggak ada! Nggak ada aku—"

"Usotsuki, aku tak pernah mengenal Tsukumo Yuuma yang suka berbohong" nada dingin dan sarkastik keluar dari mulut Vector, semua terdiam

"Shingetsu kamu harus—"

"Aku sudah kenyang"

"Lho Shingetsu-kun, kamu bahkan belum makan sepertiganya" Kata Horio mengingatkan namun tak digubris oleh Vector

"Melihat seseorang saja sudah membuat nafsu makanku hilang, aku nggak nyangka dia bakal kayak gitu. Mizael kita tukeran kamar! Aku tidur dengan Kaito saja malam ini!" oceh Vector ia berjalan menuju kamar Mizael dan—

BRAK!—membanting pintu yang malang itu dengan kerasnya

"Apakah Yuuma dan Vector bertengkar?" Tanya Kotori

"Apa benar kata Vector, Yuuma? Apa benar kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami? Apa kamu nggak percaya sama kami?" tanya Kaito

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kamu akan melakukan hal yang seperti ini Yuuma" Astralpun ikut memojokkan pemuda berambut dwi warna tersebut

"Minna berhenti!" Horia menengahi

"Yuuma-kun pasti punya alasan khusus merahasiakan ini dari kalian, kan? Jangan mojokin Yuuma-kun kayak gini!" Semuanya terdiam, Kotori menyerahkan Emperor Eye kembali ke Yuuma diikuti dengan Astral yang muncul disamping Yuuma

"Mungkin lan kali aku harus lebih percaya sama kalian"

"Bukan, ini semua salah kamu yang tak paham perasaanmu, pasti sedih." Sahut Astral

"Hn, Sankyuu"

—Memories—

—Vector's POV—

Kenapa Yuuma-kun merahasiakan ini dari kami, apa Yuuma-kun tak percaya dengan kami. Apa kami kurang bisa dipercaya?

"Kamu yakin mau gini terus Vector, membayangkan kalian bertengkar aja udah kayak nunggu dunia hancur aja"

"Aku Cuma nggak bisa mikir, kok Yuuma—"

"Mungkin aja dia ada alasan lain" Potong Black Mist. Aku menatap sesosok yang berwarna hitam transparan yang melayang disampingnya

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan" Black Mist menunjuk kesuatu arah, pintu? Apa maksudnya dengan pintu?

"Keluarlah, dan berbaikan dengan Yuuma" aku menatap pintu itu, mungkin aku yang salah. Harusnya aku tau perasaan Yuuma-kun bukannya malah memperburuk suasana

"Baiklah, Ore-sama yang tampan ini akan minta maaf ama Yuuma-kun"

"Pleh, rugi pake oresama. Kok ada akhiran _–kun_ nggak beud"

"Terserah gue."

—Vector's POV End—

"Jadi maksudmu Lizzhak itu ZEXAL?" tanya Astral

"Kalau Lizzhak itu ZEXAL terus apa hubungannya ama Yuuma-kun?" tanya seorang pemuda yang keluar dari sebuah kamar

"VECTOR/SHINGETSU/SHINGETSU-KUN?!

"Yo! Kalian kangen ya ama gue?" tanyanya Narsis, ia mengalungkan tangannya ke Yuuma, sementara yang dipeluk Cuma swt

"Bukannya tadi lo marah ya ama gue, kok sekarang main peluk aja?"

"Eh? Oh iya. Gomen-gomen... aku harusnya denger penjelasan lo, untungnya Black Mist ngasih adobaisu~ (Advice)"

"Dasar..."

"Kan Yuuma juga ZEXAL" jawab Kotori, semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Oh iya ya"

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian besok ikut tidak keupacara penobatan" Horia mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Penobatan apa?"

"Ya, dengan kutukan ini aku dengan resmi menjadi Numbers Candiate. Kami, Numbers Candidate akan dikorbankan demi dunia ini ke Astral Sekai. Karena konon katanya kami harusnya ada disana" Jelas Horia

"NUMBERS CANDIDATE! Apakah itu artinya? Horia-san memang HOPE!"

"Haaa? Tapi aku masih belum memikirkan nama, setiap Numbers candidate harus memiliki nama baru. Bukan berarti aku ini Hope" kata Horia.

"Bagaimana kalau _Kibou Ou Hope._" Saran Yuuma, sementara Horia swt

"Yuuma-kun, Ou itu kan raja... aku itu perempuan" protesnya

"Namamu nanti memang Kibou Ou Hope kok, ni liat" Yuuma mengeluarkan card dari decknya

"Number 39: Kibou Ou Hope. No 39, itu nomorku. Berati itu memang namaku nanti donk?" tanyanya, yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari yang lainnya

"Sudah kuputuskan namaku adalah Kibou Ou Hope, raja yang bisa memberikan harapan bagi rakyatnya"

"Yasudah, udah malem juga, ayo tidur" Ajak Horia

"Mizael, gue nggak jadi tukeran kamar, jyaa~" serunya alay bin lebay diikuti oleh Yuuma, menuju dunia kapuk yang sangat empuk. Namun sayangnya disana nggak empuk karena dari pasir yang mengeras (Wao~)

—Memories.

To Be Continued—

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2

Untuk Gia-XY san makasih udah ripiu, ah anda suka KaiMiza ya? Sama saya juga. Hehe iya Horia itu Hoppu~. Sekali lagi makasih buat Ripiuannya~~

39: Kenapa gue harus jadi cewe pula

Udah takdir kali Hoppu~

39: Terus... kenapa gue harus dipasangin ama Galaxy Eyes Photong bebek angsa itu!?

Hoppu~ perasaan namanya Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon bukannya Photong bebek angsa deh

GEPD: ada yang manggil gue?

39: kaga, pergi sana hush hush!

Wah Hoppu kayanya udah ketularan Nasshu, Yuuma, Kaito dan Mizaeru~

SEKALI LAGI KAMI UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH BAGI YANG UDAH BACA BAIK NGERIPIU MAUPUN ENGGAK! SEMOGA KALIAN TERHIBUR DENGAN CERITA YANG KAMI BUAT, KAMI TIDAK MEMILIKI SATUPUN KONTEN DI CERITA INI DAN TAK MENGAMBIL KEUNTUNGAN APAPUN KECUALI KESENANGAN PEMBACA DAN KEAHLIAN MENULIS YANG SEMAKIN MEMBAIK

Salam MySelFromOnceUponTime

Kuroko Tetsuragi


	3. ZN 2: CHAOS! Advanture Beyond Time

YuGiOh Zexal Fanfiction

Presented by Kuroko Tetsuragi

YGO ZEXAL © Kazuki Takahashi

Memories

Language: Indonesia

Rate: T

Word:

World: AU

Pair: Yuuma x Vector, Kaito x Mizael, Astral x 96, FEM!39 x G.E Photon Dragon dll

Genre: HUMOR GARING! Mystery, Adventure, Family, Action, Shounen

Warning: terdapat karacter yang OOC ga ada yang IC SEMUANY *pasang sepanduk: DISINI DAERAH CHARA OOC YANG IC AKAN JADI OOC* DRAMA ALA SINETRON

Summary: Hari penobatan pun dimulai, namun tiba-tiba terjadi kekacauan! Ada sesosok manusia yang menyebut dirinya Shadow dan dia membawa 9 buah ZEXAL Number dan menyebarkannya ke 9 tempat yang berbeda! Yuuma dan kawan-kawanpun melintasi ruang dan waktu untuk mengumpulkan ZEXAL Number dan memecahkan misteri yang terjadi / "Bagaimanapun juga kita sudah memulainya. Kita harus menghentikan semua ini dengan cara mengumpulkan semua ZEXAL Number"

"_**blahblahblah"**_: Flashback atau mimpi

ZN 02: Chaos! Adventure beyond Dimension!

—Memories—

"Hari ini hari yang ditunggu-tunggu! Hari aku akan terbebas dari kutukan ini" Seru Horia senang, yang lain juga tak kalah senang. Ya hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua manusia yang berkekuatan Numbers sejak lahir

"Aku selalu dikucilkan, karena aku memiliki tanda ini. Tapi setelah penantian lama, akhirnya aku bisa bebas"

"Ya..."

'Meskipun aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup dikucilkan, mungkin aku juga sama-sama dikutuk dengan statusku sebagai Barian sekarang' pikir Vector, mungkin ia dan Horia sama-sama memiliki keanehan dari kecil (Cuman bedanya Vector itu pas kecil kejatuhan (?) numbers)

"Begitu ya... kami juga sebenarnya bukan manusia..." ucap Merag, Horia reflex menatap mereka

"Maksud... kalian?"

"Aku, Vector, Ryoga, Mizael, Alit, Girag, dan Durbe adalah Barian Nanako" Jelas Merag, Horia menatap Merag dengan tatapan takut lalu reflex berlari sampai

—BRAK!

Menabrak sebuah pintu kayu yang tak berdosa dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang. Ia mengelengkan kepalanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa puyeng yang merasuki(?)

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Vector mengulurkan tangannya namun malah—

Plak!

—Ia menepis tangan Vector dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat tanggannya (Vector) agak merah

"J—Jangan mendekat! B—Ba—Bakemono!" Vector terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Horia yang terdengar sangat ketakutan, bakemono katanya? Baru kali ini ada orang yang berkata seperti itu, hatinya terasa ditusuk seribu pedang

"Oi Shingetsu, lo nggak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya Yuuma, sementara Vector terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba cekikikan kayak setan

"Kau dengar dia kan Yuuma-kun, dia bilang aku ini bakemono? Hihihi apa dia nggak lihat dirinya juga bakemono"

"..." Merag hanya diam, ia tak menyangka kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini

"Kenapa kamu mengatai kami bakemono! Tak semua dari kami ini Barian!" seru Nasch

"Tapi kamu juga kan! Bakemon—"

—BRAK!

"JANGAN NGOMONGIN BAKEMONO LAGI NAPA!" Teriak Yuuma, semua menatap Yuuma dengan tatapan terkejut. Mereka tak percaya kalau Yuuma akan murka

"Bakemono itu enggak ada! Mereka itu memang barian, tapi mereka bukan bakemono! Mereka itu temanku"

"Gomen... aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tapi... mereka... aku takut. Soalnya daerah ini memihak pada Astral Sekai" Jelas Horia. Mereka min Horia reflex menatap Astral

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian melihat Astral"

"Jyah, otakmu nggak ngonect apa, dia ini ASTRAL, ASUTORARU! Original Number! Dari Astral Sekali—Sekai" Jelas Kotori dengan alaynya, sementara Horia terdiam

_Conected..._

_Initializing..._

_Loading..._

_1%_

_3%_

_10%_

_34%_

_52%_

_69%_

_87%_

_99%_

_Error_

"Oh..."

_Reconected_

_Loading..._

_99%_

_100%_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" Teriaknya, sementara yang lain menutup gendang telinganya mengdengar suara cempreng a`la Kamui Katsuragi dari fandom CF!*

"Gomen! Aku nggak nyadar!" serunya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ia menatap alien biru yang bertebangan *plak

"Oh iya! Kita udah hampir telat, ayo kita kesana!" Seru Kotori, ia mengambil jubahnya diikuti dengan yang lainnya lalu inilah urutan untanya

Unta 1: Kotori, Horia, Alit

Unta 2: Durbe, Nasch, Merag

Unta 3: Vector, Yuuma, Kaito

Unta 4: Mizael, Gilag

'Yah... kok ga sama Kaito~' ni anak galauan ya... pas ama Kaito dia protes, ga ama Kaito juga protes mau lo apaan si ni anak.

'Ga ama Miza~ nggak apa deh Ga Miza, Yuuma pun jadi' ni anak, Woy Yuuma itu udah ada yang punya! Jangan maen embat dasar playboy *disemburapiGEPD*

Sementara itu

"Saa~ Show time" gumannya ia menatap 9 buah card yang familiar di dunia perduelan

"Anda sepertinya akan sangat menikmatinya, Nee~ Goshujin-sama? Apa sudah siap?" tanya seorang dengan jubah hitam dan juga topeng hitam yang menutupi wajah dan tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat misterius

"Terserah kau saja"

"Arigatou, Goshujin-sama"

—Memories—

"Wahh~ tempat ini ramai sekali!" Seru Yuuma dan Alit kegirangan, yup di duo hyperactive ini lagi ada di colloseum yang ada di Dahaad, untuk Numbers Ceremonial

"Kalian ini apa tidak bisa diam?" tanya Nasch, merekapun kicep karena aura setan yang keluar dari tubuhnya

"Maa~ kamu nggak perlu marah-marah Nasch-kun" Horia tersenyum dan menenangkan dua orang yang masih kicep karena baru saja berhadapan dengan orang yang berkepribadian bak Tuan Akashi Seijuuro yang ABSOLUTE dari pandom *plak sebelah rumah author KnB *dobelplak

"Pft... kalian ini lucu sekali ya~" guman seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang, Horia membulatkan matanya

"ALEX!" pemuda tersebut—Alexandra Slapphin hanya tersenyum kepada Horia, sedangkan yang lain hanya saling bertatapan

"Jadi dia ya yang namanya Alexandra?" Astral

"Dia tampan ya?" Kotori

"Ya ya, beruntung banget Horia" Merag

"Mirip Kaito ya" Mizael menambahkan, tiba-tiba semua (Minus Horia, Alexandra, dan Mizael Sendiri) menatap Mizael dengan tatapan lo-bilang-apa-tadi~

"Cieee~~ Mirip Kaito katanya~~" goda Kotori yang udah selese berexpresi lo-bilang-apa-tadi, sementara Mizael mukanya langsung jadi tomat (Merah)

"Buk—bukan gitu maksudku, maksudnya itu—"

"Anoo... kalian siapa?" tanya Alexandra, Yuuma dkk langsung menatap pemuda yang rada mirip Kaito

"Oh, aku Yuuma, ini Astral, Shingetsu, Black Mist, Shark no Imou—Rio-san" Yuuma memutuskan perkenalan karena dia di deathglare ama Merag

"Terus ini Alit, Kaito, Gilag, Kotori, Ryoga, Mizael, dan Durbe" lanjut Merag

"Oh, salam kenal. Dan Astral? Maksud kalian Original Numbers?"

"Ya" jawab Yuuma

"Wah... aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya" jawabnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah menghilang dari wajah Alexandria

"Ngomong... ngomong apakah anda juga Number Candidate?" tanya Kotori

"Tidak, aku ini khusus"

"Hee? Jadi kamu bukan NC (Numbers Candidate), kalau bukan NC terus apa?" tanya Merag

"Aku ini GE Candidate, ada aku dan satu orang lagi."

"GE Candidate, haa? Cuman dua orang?" tanya Yuuma

"Ya, yang lagi satu namanya Riakh dia juga NC, nomor 107"

"107? Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon?" tanya Mizael

"Eh bagaimana caranya kamu bisa tau? Kan aku belum ngenalin dia ke kamu" tanya Alexandra

"Jadi GE itu apa?" tanya Yuuma, semua orang sweatdrop

"Oh itu ya? GE itu Galaxy Eyes Candidate, code nameku Galaxy Eyes Phoyon Dragon" jelas Alexandra

"Jadi kamu Galaxy Eyes?" tanya Kaito, matanya berbinar-binar gaje, dia langsung nambil decknya dan mengeluarkan monster card dengan bintang 8 tersebut lalu menatapinya bergiliran dengan Alexandra, sementara Alexandra terdiam (read: bingung)

"Tampan dan ketje, pas sekali jadi kartu Aceku" kata Kaito Narsis. Sementara Alexandra cuman bisa swt, ditambah bingung, apa hubungannya dia ama Card yang dipegang Kaito?

"Mereka itu datang dari masa depan" Jelas Horia, sementara Alexandra cuma senyum-senyum ga jelas sambil bergumam oh (padahal ga ngerti)

"Oh iya acaranya sudah mau dimulai, ayo" kata Alexandra, namun tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap. Awan hitam tebal menyelimuti langit Dahaad

"Dare!?" teriak Yuuma dkk, semua orang di Colloseum berteriak sambil berhamburan keluar colloseum, membuat Yuuma dkk terpisah satu sama lain

"Selamat datang di pertunjukanku~ Namaku Shadow." Kata seorang pemuda berjubah dan bertopeng hitam yang mengaku katanya Shadow, Yuuma dan Astral terpaku menatap pemuda itu, tiba-tiba dari jubahnya keluar sembilan buah card

"Kalian datang kesini untuk mencari ini kan?" tanya Shadow. Shingetsu dkk pun mendekati Yuuma dan menatap pemuda yang melayang kaya setan

"Jangan bilang itu ZEXAL numbers!?" teriak Kotori kaget, dia menatap Yuuma yang terpaku sambil bergumam 'sonna...'

"ZEXAL Number...? tapi bagaimana caranya? Kita bahkan hanya punya satu..." guman Astral

"Kalian ingin ini?" tanya Shadow

"Tentu saja! Kembalikan kartu itu!" Seru Vector

"Kami butuh kartu itu" lanjut Yuuma

"Jadi kalian betul-betul ingin ini kukembalikan? Maaf tapi—" tiba-tiba kartu itu terpecah menjadi particel cahaya berwarna-warni dan cahaya tersebut berpencar ke sembilan tempat yang berbeda

"Card-nya!" Seru Semuanya kaget

"Jika kalian ingin card itu kembali, kalian harus mencarinya sendiri. Jyaa~~~~" Overlay Network pun muncul dan seketika itupula Shadow menghilang dan langit kembali cerah

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari card itu.." gumam Astral

—Memories—

"Terus bagaimana ini?" tanya Astral

"Ya kita harus nyari card itu!" sahut Black Mist, ia melayang disamping Astral, berduaan gitu *plak

"Bagaimanapun juga kita sudah memulainya. Kita harus menghentikan semua ini dengan cara mengumpulkan semua ZEXAL Number" ujar Yuuma, dia menatap semuanya, mereka menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju

"Tapi bagaimana?"

"Aku punya ide" Seru Horia, karena kejadian tadi Numbers Ceremonial diundur sampai minggu depan

"Kami punya orang yang bisa bawa kamu ke dimensi lain." Lanjut Alexandra

"Huaaa~ Hontou?" tanya Yuuma

"Mungkin kita bisa menyelesaikan ini" kata Vector menimpali. Dia menatap Horia

"Dimana tempatnya?" tanya Vector

"Besok juga kalian akan tau~"

—Keesokan Harinya—

"Berarti ini perpisahan donk?" tanya Alit, sementara yang lainnya sudah diam saja

"Sampai jumpa nanti" Horia hanya tersenyum, ia menatap 12 orang yang mulai memudar tersebut

"Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan"

"Hmm... ja~" kata-kata itu menjadi kata-kata terakhir sebelum akhirnya—

—**Benar-benar menghilang**

—Memories To Be Continued—

**Ni Chapter Pendek banget, Gomeeeeenn **

**Dan lagi harus Hiatus karena Ujian Nasional Gomeeennn**

**Sampai Jumpa nanti**

**Sign**

**MySelFromOnceUponTime**

**(The Ultimate Vanguard, Kuroko Tetsuragi)**


	4. ZN 4: Adventure in Kou Teikoku!

YuGiOh Zexal Fanfiction

Presented by Kuroko Tetsuragi

YGO ZEXAL © Kazuki Takahashi

Magi The Labyrinth of Magic adn Kingdom of Magic © NOT MINE!

Memories

FEATURING: MAGI THE KINGDOM OF MAGIC

Language: Indonesia

Rate: T

Word: 1.224

World: AU

Pair (For this Chap): Yuuma x Vector, Black Mist x Astral, all x Judal

Genre: HUMOR GARING! Mystery, Adventure, Family, Action, Shounen

Warning: terdapat karacter yang OOC ga ada yang IC SEMUANY *pasang sepanduk: DISINI DAERAH CHARA OOC YANG IC AKAN JADI OOC* DRAMA ALA SINETRON

Summary: Yuuma, Vector, Astral dan Black Mist terjebak di daerah nggak jelas yang bernama Kou Teikoku! Sudah terpisah dari teman-teman, mereka harus menghadapi mara bahaya dungeon yang dibuat oleh Magi kekaisaran tersebut, Judal karena iseng bin males! Apakah yang akan terjadi? Apakah mereka bisa menaklukan dungeon dan memiliki wadah jin?

"_**blahblahblah"**_: Flashback atau mimpi

Zexal Number 04: Adventure in Kou Teikoku! Mysterious Magi Named Judal!

39: Etto~~ ini bukan Fanfic Magi lho~~ kok ada Judal? Kou Teikoku? Magi? Dungeon? INI BUKAN MAGI! JANGAN NYASAR bego!

*nabok Hope pake harisen* Elo yang begok hoppu~ gue ini ngefusion Magi ama YGO ZEXAL! Jadi ceritanya mereka karakter YGO ZEXAL (Yuuma, Vector, Astral, Black Mist) Terjebak di Kou Teikoku dan disuruh buat naklukin Dungeon sama Judal yang lagi males-malesan githuuu

39: Mana gue tahu! Yaudah cekidot aja

—Memories—

"INI DIMANA?!" teriak Yuuma panik, baru bangun udah disuguhi pemandangan penjara bawah tanah ala kerajaan china gitu.

"Mana kita tau! Dan jangan teriak napa. Gendang telinga gue udah mau pecah!" protes Black Mist, Astral diem aja

"Sekarang kita harus mencari jalan keluar." Kata Vector tenang, ia duduk di ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu, menutup matanya dan bergaya ala detective

"Ya sih, tapi..."

"Yo~ minna-san!" tiba-tiba ada sekelebit suara yang membuat mereka menengok dan mendapati sesosok manusia yang berpakaian aneh, serba hitam tapi ada putihnya *plak dengan rambut yang dijalin (A/N: Dango style *plak) berwarna hitam menjuntai hingga mata kaki, matanya yang merah bak ruby bersinar dengan indahnya. Rukh hitam senantiasa mengelilingi tubuhnya

"Elo siapa?!" tanya mereka semua, pemuda bermata ruby tersebut menyeringai

"Ore wa Judal... Magi" jawab pemuda yang bernama Judal tersebut, semua orang (kec. Judal) saling menatap satu sama lain

"Nama lo Judal ya? Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana ya?" tanya Black Mist, ia melirik Yuuma dan melihat ada benda aneh bersinar gaje yang ngerumunin tubuh Yuuma dan benda yang sama Cuma warnanya gelap (item) ngerubungin Vector

"Apaan tu?! Astral lo liat juga kan, apaan tuh yang ngerubungin tubuh Vector ama Yuuma?" tanya Black Mist terkejutnya bukan main, sementara Astral cuman menganggukan kepalanya hanya saja kekagetan tersirat dari wajahnya yang biru transparan itu

"Ini Kou Teikoku, dan yang kalian maksud itu Rukh... kaya pengendali kehidupan gitu. Yang ngerubungin Yuuma namanya Shiroi Rukh sedangkan yang ngerubungin Vector itu Kuroi Rukh" jelas Judal mereka semua membulatkan mata mereka kaget

"Bagaimana—"

"Rukh yang memberi tau nama kalian" jawab Judal sambil menyeringai setan

'Dia itu siapa sih?!' batin mereka kompak

"Aku? Magi" jawab Judal polos (ha?)

"Magi itu apa?" tanya Shingetsu, Judal Cuma menatap mereka heran

"Kalian dari mana si? Masa magi aja nggak tau?" sewot Judal

"Sewot lu ah, gue dari Heratland—eh Heartland" jawab Yuuma

"Daerah mana lagi coba, ok Magi itu kaya penyihir yang katanya nyiptain ni dunia gitu, intinya Magi itu adalah orang yang memandu raja. Dulu dunia ini tidak ada negara, banyak penyakit dan pembunuhan dimana-mana, saat itulah Magi pertama muncul di dunia ini dan bla bla bla."

1 jam kemudian

"Ngerti?"

"Ya saya mengerti, jadi anda adalah penyihir yang memiliki tugas untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi raja, juga magi mempunyai kekuatan lebih dari manusia lain. Jika manusia lain hanya bisa menggunakan magoi yang ada didalam tubuhnya maka magi bisa menggunakan magoi dalam jumlah yang tak terbatas dari Rukh yang ada disekitar, dan candidate raja harus bisa menaklukan dungeon dan mendapatkan wadah jin begitu?" tanya Astral, setelah menyimpulkan kesimpulannya

"Yap, sono touri desu"

"Observasi no 33: Di dunia ini Magi dibutuhkan untuk menentukan raja suatu negara, dan raja itu harus dapat menaklukan dungeon yang dibuat oleh magi tersebut"

"Cih, masih aja observasi observasian segala"

"Che, bukan urusanmu Black Mist"

"Oh iya, kalian pasti bosen kan? gue juga lagi bosen! Jadi gue buat aja sebuah Dungeon, mau coba?" tawar Judal

"HAA? Serius?! Aku mau nyobak naklukin dungeon" seru Yuuma senang

"Ya, kayaknya seru tapi kita kan masih dipenjara" kata Vector, semua menatap Judal dengan wajah _mau-sih-tapi-kayaknya-ga-bisa_ Judal cuman cekikikan ga jelas

"Tenang aja, masalah itu gue yang urus" kata Judal, merekapun keluar dari sel berkat sihir yang dikeluarkan Judal lalu menuju dungeon

Astral P.O.V

Aku menatap gerbang besar yang ada di depanku, dengan perasaan gugup aku menyentuh gerbang itu dan sekelibat cahaya datang dan kamipun terseret ke dalam Dungeon

—Dungeon—

"Tempat apa ini wahhkk~~"

Bruk!

Tubuh Yuuma dengan tidak elitnya mencium lantai permukaan yang sangat dingin bagaikan Es

"Karena kalian baru, jadi aku sebagai magi akan memandu kalian" Suara ini kan, jangan bilang kalau Judal ada disini

"Yo~ Judal!"

"Yo!"

"Ini tempat apa?" aku menatap sosok magi dengan Rukh berwarna hitam yang dengan setia berada di sekelilingnya, rukh yang mengelilingi Yuuma dan Vector perlahan menjauhi mereka dan mendekati Judal. Jadi magi itu disukai oleh Rukh

"Ini adalah dungeon ke 70 Zeggel (A/N: Djin yang ini punya saya *plak *banyak bacot*) Djin dengan kekuatan Ice"

"Pantas saja dingin" ujar Yuuma sambil berdiri diapun menatap sekeliling. Lalu menyuruh kita untuk melangkah maju ke depan

"Hati-hati disini ada banyak monster" Baru saja Judal menjelaskan tiba-tiba segerombolan manusia es datang dan hendak menyerang kami

Tiba-tiba ada petir aneh yang muncul dan menghancurkan monster itu hingga tak bersisa,

"He? Kalian ini mau mati apa?" Aku menatap Judal yang mengacungkan tongkat sihir (?) nya yang sedikit mengeluarkan aliran listrik—jadi petir tadi itu

"Petir itu milik andakah?"

"Ya... ini namanya _mahou_" jelas pemuda yang berumur sekitar 17-20 tahun tersebut, lalu melangkah kedepan melewati kami sementara kami hanya mengikutinya dari belakang

—Memories—

Sudah lama kami menyusuri kedalam dungeon ini, banyak hal yang kami lewati. Berbagai monster yang kita temui (meskipun hanya Vector dan Judal saja yang menyerang mereka. Akhirnya kita sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang besar... dengan sebuah sesuatu (?) yang berbentuk dua buah tangan kanan

"Pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka oleh dua orang, Magi dan juga calon raja yang dipilih oleh sang magi tersebut." Jelas Judal, entah kenapa semenjak kami datang ke dunia ini. Kami, atau mungkin hanya aku saja, sangat penasaran tentang tempat ini dan juga magi

"Siapa yang akan membuka pintu ini denganku?" tanya pemuda bermata ruby itu, aku menatap Yuuma dan Vector bersamaan

"Kayaknya Vector deh, kenapa? Karena dia lebih sering bertarung melawan moster dibanding kami, jadi anggap aja ini hasil dari kerja kerasnya" kataku yang disetujui oleh Yuuma.

"Sini Vector, pinjamkan aku tangan kananmu" Vector perlahan maju dan menempelkan tangan kanannya berbarengan dengan Judal.

"_Goma_" Ujar Judal, lalu pintu itu terbuka, bagaimana caranya? Hal itu masih terpikir olehku. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi kami pun mengikuti mereka masuk ke ruang harta

"Judal, ada satu hal yang ingin saya tanyakan" Judal menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya (ini lagi -_-)

"Bagaimana caranya anda membuka pintu itu? Kenapa anda bisa membuka itu dengan mengucapkan kata _goma_ saja pintunya sudah terbuka?" Judal menaruh tangannya diatas dagunya, lalu ia menumpuk kedua tangannya yang terkepal dengan senyum bak malaikat (A/N: Malaikat katamu? *plak)

"_Goma_ adalah mantra yang digunakan untuk membuka pintu, karena pintu ini berat jadi nggak mungkin bisa dibuka sekejap hanya dengan didorong" jelasnya, aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti

—Memories—

Akhirnya setelah berlama-lama di dungeon akhirnya kita bisa keluar dari tempat itu, Vector berhasil mendapatkan Zeggel terlihat dari D-padnya yang ada hiasan pentagram yang menjadi lambah wadah jin

"Dungeon itu sangat menyenangkan! Lain kali ajak kita kesana lagi ya, Judal?" Yuuma menatap pemuda magi itu, sementara yang ditatap hanya menyeringai kecil

"Lakukan saja sesukamu, jika kamu mau. Aku bisa membuatkan kalian Dungeon satu lagi. Sehingga Yuuma juga punya wadah Jin"

"Waa~h kamu baik beudd deh"

"N—nggak gitu juga, soalnya kalo main didalem dungeon itu dijamin bisa ngilangin bosen yang hebat"

Ak terpaku sebentar, Melihat Rukh hitam yang menyelubungi sosok tersebut, aku baru menyadarinya, jika dilihat secara seksama bukan hanya rukh hitam saja yang mengelilingi Judal, melainkan juga yang putih

.

.

.

Apa maksudnya itu?

End of Astral POV

—Memories—

Kita berpindah dari Kou Teikoku ke sebuah daerah dibagian barat

"Haa~ aku lapar..."

"Diamlah Alit, kita semua juga sudah laper. Tapi mau gimana lagi, kita nggak punya uang" sahut Mizael, Yup Mizael, Alit, Kaito, dan Kotori tersesat disebuah daerah misterius dimana tak ada satupun yang dikenal

"A... Mizael coba liat kesana! Colosseum! Kita bisa nyarik uang disana, aku kan mantan gladiator!"

"Oh iya ya~ ayo kita kesana" Kaito dan kawan-kawan pun pergi kesana dan menjalani petualangan di negeri gladiator

—To Be Continued—

YOHOOO~~~ Akhirnya jadi juga ni chap 4

Ada pertanyaan ni buat para reader! Dimanakah tempat Kaito dan kawan-kawan berada, masih di anime Magi kok nggak jauh-jauh dari Kou Teikoku lebih ke barat

Jaa~

MySelFromOnceUponTime

(The Phantom Vanguard)

Kuroko Tetsuragi


End file.
